Make Me Feel Better, Daddy
by Calico Productions
Summary: A genderbent story: When Sock gets sick, Boxer finds out his S&M obsessed little brother has another kink. WARNINGS: Yaoi, incest, OOCness and infantilism. Please review. I reeeeeeally wanna know what people think. *PUPPY EYES*.
1. Make Me Feel Better, Daddy

Author's Note: This is my first time writing these characters, so please tell me if they're out of character at all. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Boxer lay awake in his unkempt bed. It was one of those rare nights when he didn't have five ( or more ) buxom ladies engaging in mature activities with him. He was covered by a single sheet, his face burried in a pillow. He kept thinking about Sock. The gothic lolita boy had been sick with the flu all day, and had been sleeping uneasily since eight 'o clock that evening. Boxer was actually the one who got Sock sick in the first place, so he knew how crappy he must have been feeling. As minutes passed, his eyelids grew heavy, and he soon drifted off to sleep. But not for long. Because, after a while, he heard the creaking of the mattress springs as someone else got in bed with him. When he opened his eyes, he saw his brother staring back at him. "Sock? You okay, dude?"

Sock didn't answer. His eyebrows were upturned, and his cheeks were a viprant shade of red. He looked like something might have upset him. Maybe he had a nightmare? He seemed so helpless. He slowly reached out and stroked the blond boy's arm with a trembling hand. And then, he murmured just one word: "Daddy."

Boxer's eyes widened. He knew Sock was into some pretty kinky stuff, but wow. And, to Boxer's surprise, it was kinda hot. His lips parted slightly as he felt his fingers tingling.

Suddenly, Sock took Boxer's hand and pressed it to his abdomen. "Make me...feel better...Daddy."

A devilish grin slowly spread across Boxer's face. His entire body became very warm. But then, he took another look at the younger boy. He was clarly still half asleep. It just wouldn't be right to have sex with him in this state. After all, Boxer _did_ have standards ( low standards mind you, but standards nonetheless ). He took his hand away from Sock. "No, baby. No sex tonight. Time for sleepybye" Boxer said softly, figuring he'd at least indulge the loli goth in his little fantasy.

Sock's lower lip wobbled before he started bawling, hot tears streaming down his cheeks.

Boxer got out of bed and walked to the other side of the bed. He picked Sock up bridal-style and carried him off to his own room as he continued his wailing.

"Now, now, we've had enough of that" Boxer cooed before whispering "Seriously, please shut up" as he set the purple-haired boy down on the soft bad which was surrounded by stuffed animals and torture devices. Sock didn't seem like he would be calming down any time soon. That was when Boxer noticed the ringpop on the nightstand. He gently put the candy in Sock's mouth like a pacifier. Sock's sobbing ceased as he suckled. Before long, his eyes closed and he fell into a peasful sleep.

Boxer smiled as he lay next to Sock. He sweetly kissed his 'baby' brother on the forehead. "Goodnight, little bro. I love you."

* * *

Well, that was pretty fluffy, wouldn't you say? If you guys like it, I might write a sequel. Pease, love, yaoi.


	2. Now You Know, Daddy

AN: Wow; I never thought this story would get 8 favorites and 2 follows...Sweet! Thank you all very much. Here's the second chapter. Please let me know what you guys think in your reviews.

* * *

Sock awoke; He winced as the sunlight bled in through the windows of his bedroom. He then noticed that, for some reason, he had a ring pop in his mouth. Or at least, what little remained of one. _'How did this get here? Was I sleep-eating?'_

Suddenly, Boxer walked into the room, carrying a couple of paper bags. "Ah, you're alive. How ya feelin'?"

Sock sneezed in responce.

"I see. Well, in any case, I bought you some stuff to make you feel better."

"...Who the hell are you and what have you done with my brother?" Sock asked with a slack expression.

Boxer smile. "Now is that any way to talk to your daddy?"

Sock's face turned crimson, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. "Wh-what?!"

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd remember. I gotta say, I never would have pegged you for an infantilist. The sailor boy outfit makes perfect sence now."

"But what happened?!"

"Oh, you came into my room last night and called me 'Daddy'; You wanted sex, and when I wouldn't give you some of my good lovin' you cried until I gave you a candy paci."

Sock bowed his head, now even redder than before. "So now you know. You've seen my sickness."

"Well, yeah; It's still pretty obvious you're still not over your flu yet."

"NO! Not that! I'm talking about this...this...this infantilism thing; It-it's not normal!"

"I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but getting a stiffie out of being tied up or electrocuted isn't exactly _normal_ either."

"That's different!"

"how?"

"It's a more widely accepted fetish. _This_ is just...just...it's..." Tears welled up in the goth boy's eyes. "I've *sniff* I've always wanted to *sniff* to-to do that. But everyone says it's *sniff*...wrong." Sock pulled his knees to his chest. "More than anything I never wanted _you_ to find out; If _you_ knew...And know you're mocking me!" The purple-haired boy continued to weep.

Boxer put his hand on Sock's back. "Hey, I'm not mocking you; You wanna know what I really thought about what you did last night? I thought it was hella sexy."

Sock looked up. "R-really?"

Boxer nodded. "And there's nothing wrong with it at all."

Sock wiped some of his tears away. "It's not just a sexual thing, you know."

"I figured."

"I'm still a little scared to actually...do it, though."

Boxer turned away and started digging through one of the bags; After a minute, he found the object he'd been looking for. He presented Sock with a blue and white pacifier. "C'mon; Just try it, and I _promise_ you'll like it" the blond said in a comforting voice.

Sock swallowed as he stared at it. A few moments later he parted his soft lips a little and allowed Boxer to slip the rubber bulb into his mouth. At first, he just held it between his teeth, but then he gave it a small suck. As he started sucking more, he found himself relaxing more and more.

"Good?" Boxer asked.

Sock smiled around his paci and nodded, his cheeks a light pink.

Boxer also nodded, sporting a slightly ( or not so slightly ) cocky smile. "Told you so."

* * *

AN: I hope you liked it. If there's any specific you want to see in upcoming chapters, please tell me in your reviews. (: Peace, love, yaoi.


	3. Thank You, Daddy

Sock, soothed by his pacifier, closed his eyes, curled into a little ball and went back to sleep. Boxer couldn't help but smile at how cute his brother was being. He noticed Sock's stuffed cat, Honekoneko, and put it next to the loli goth boy who then started cuddling with it. "Sleep tight, Soxy; Daddy will be right here when you wake up."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sock was woken up by a burning, scratchy sensation in his throat. He let out a small whimper before noticing that Boxer was sitting beside him. The older angel put his hand to the loli goth's forehead. "Wow, you're hot; And I mean that in more ways than one" Boxer commented, winking.

"I feel bad" Sock said hoarsely, his paci falling out of his mouth.

Boxer stroked his little brother's purple and pink hair. "I'm so sorry" he cooed. "Wait here; I'll be right back" the blond said as he got up and headed to the kitchen.

Sock squeezed Honekoneko in an attempt to comfort himself in Boxer's absence.

Boxer returned a few minutes later, holding a sippy cup filled with some kind of dark liquid. "Here you go; Drink up."

Sock accepted it, and took a small sip. As it turned out, it was Earl Grey tea. The younger boy smiled and began to drink with more enthusiasm.

"Whoa, slow down, bro; You don't wanna get a tummy ache."

Sock blushed a bit, and nodded.

Boxer grinned and patted Sock on the shoulder. "You're such a good boy."

"Really?" Sock asked in a light voice.

"Yeah; And cute too. In fact, you know what I wanna do right now?"

"What?"

"Tickle you!" the blond boy answered before doing just that.

The loli angel found he couldn't control his laughter as his big brother tickled his ribs and stomach. "Daddy! Stop it!" he giggled. "You know I don't like this!"

"Oh yes you do!" Boxer said, leaning in and kissing his baby brother on the cheek several times.

Sock looked up at him with glossy eyes. There was silence for a moment before the two shared a short but tender kiss on the lips. "Um, thank you for the tea" Sock said, his face turning a shade of pink that almost matched the highlights in his hair.

"No problem" Boxer responded, flashing him another smile.


	4. Do You Promise, Daddy?

After filling the tub with warm water, Boxer and Sock enjoyed a nice, relaxing bubble bath together.

"So, Soxy, I was just wondering; Why is it that you like being treated like a baby?"

"You want to know why?"

"Yeah, like how did it start?"

Sock thought for a moment. "Well, truth be told, I've always had these feelings inside of me. I guess it's because I've always felt a little...unloved."

"Unloved? But, _I_ love you, Sock. More than anything."

"I know that _now_; But you never really acted like it until recently."

Boxer mentally cursed himself; He had no idea he'd been making his little brother feel bad all these years.

"I've just always wanted so badly to be nurtured and comforted, and to have a mommy or a daddy to care about me. Life can be stressful, you know?"

Boxer nodded.

"I suppose there's nothing wrong with a little escapism, right?" Sock smiled.

Boxer wrapped his strong arms around the younger boy, and kissed him on the neck. "Nothing at all. And if you've never felt truly loved before, then it's my job to make you feel loved _all the time_ from now on."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart. You're my brother, and now you're my baby boy and my sweetheart; You always will be."

Sock looked up at his brother with a soft expression before the two angels began kissing passionately. Sock caressed the blond boy's cheek.

"You ready for bedtime, Soxy?"

Sock nodded.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

Boxer gently dried Sock off with a fluffy towel. "Your hair is so cute when it's all messed up like that" Boxer chuckled.

The goth boy blushed bright pink, and cleared his throat.

"Alright; Now, lie down on the bed for me, okay?"

Sock did as he was told.

Boxer grinned. "Good boy. Just wait there for a minute." Boxer went through a couple of drawers before returning to Sock's side. He slid a pair of tight black underwear on him, and then dressed him in a pair of dark blue footie pajamas. "Okay; One more thing" the older boy said before heading to the kitchen.

Sock stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. He really liked the way he looked in his pajamas; They made him feel so safe and secure, just like how he imagined an actual infant would feel. He picked up Honekoneko, and hugged him to his chest.

Boxer reentered the bedroom, holding a baby bottle in his hand. He sat down on the bed, and lightly patted his knee, gesturing for Sock to come over to him.

The loli goth happily sat on his big brother's lap before Boxer slipped the nipple of the bottle into Sock's mouth. Sock drank the warm milk with a look of pure euphoria on his face. Once he finished, Boxer replaced the nipple of the bottle with Sock's paci, and then laid him down on the bed. He covered him with a blue fleece blanket. He kissed Sock on the forehead as the younger angel's eyes slowly closed. "Will you stay with me, Daddy?" Sock asked in a hushed voice.

"Sure, baby." Boxer lied down next to his brother. "Goodnight, Soxy; Daddy loves you."


End file.
